


Adventures in Lerner's Permits

by finesharp



Series: Adventures [1]
Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-22
Updated: 2009-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesharp/pseuds/finesharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luigi lecturing on the fine art of driving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Lerner's Permits

"Think of it as charity," Luigi said as he revved the car's engine at the pedestrians. They ran out of the road.

"Really?" Carmela asked, attentive, from the passenger seat.

Her brother peeled out, zipping through the streets of old Los Angeles. "Anybody you hit's probably going to be a poor sucker that can't afford to upgrade. You hit 'em, Pop'll pay their medical bills. They come out ahead."

"I guess that makes sense," she answered, watching him swerve around the other cars.

A little red car cut in front of him and Luigi gleefully slammed into it. "Asshole!" After he pressed the button to retract the airbags, he and Carmela started to climb out.

The driver of the red car had already gotten out and stormed back to their car. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I just bought this car!"

"Like I give a fuck," Luigi snapped at him as he opened the door.

"I- um-" the driver sputtered, throwing an arm dramatically. "Ow! My spleen! I'll sue!"

"Your spleen, huh?" Luigi laughed. "I'll make it worth your time." Before the other driver could react, he was on the ground, bleeding.

"Do I have to do that part, brother?" Carmela asked, her voice wavering into sarcasm.

"You don't have to, Carma," he told her, "but it's my favorite part."

On the ground, the other driver moaned.

Luigi bent over him. "You should be thrilled. I think I hit enough to get you the full set."  



End file.
